Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Bendy, and his possible physical form "Bendy", is the titular main antagonist in the 2017 horror videogame Bendy and the Ink Machine and the titular main protagonist in the upcoming mobile spinoff videogame Bendy in Nightmare Run. A cartoon devil created by Joey Drew and Henry for their cartoon, Bendy was then brought to life susceptible by the Ink Machine. Meanwhile, "Bendy" is a malformed ink humanoid version of Bendy, thought to be made by the Ink Machine. Appearance Bendy resembles that of an old-fashioned cartoon character: having a black and white color scheme, cartoonish gloves, and a cheerful-looking expression (which apparently never changes). In addition to this, the top of his head resembles cartoony "horns", he wears a white bowtie, and sports black shoes. His eyes are in a pie-cut style, resembling that of an old, 1920's cartoon character. "Bendy" is an ink character similar to the original Bendy, except that he himself has a huge humanoid shape, his face is covered with dripping ink, has a large left arm and a small right arm. His left hand appears to have a glove, whilst his right hand appears to have a glove "painted" on it. His bowtie is also crooked on his body, being more in the center of his chest rather than the top. His right foot appears more claw-like, while his left foot appears to just be a blob. This form is also notably taller than Henry. Personality While not outright stated and not physically appearing in the game, it can be assumed that Bendy could be evil, given to the fact that he is an antagonist. Indeed, while his appearance would suggest a happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic character reminiscent of 1920's Mickey Mouse cartoons, clues throughout the game seem to suggest a darker nature. It is clear that satanic practices were used in his creation. He seems to be viewed by Sammy as a type of deity, and he is possibly some form of supernatural being. Unlike his original, "Bendy" is hostile, dangerous, destructive and homicidal, as he first killed Sammy and then tried to kill Henry next. "Bendy" also killed The Projectionist when he corners Henry in a Little Miracle station. While they traded blows, "Bendy" overpowers Norman and strangles and decapitates him, before dragging his corpse with him into the darkness. Story Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Bendy first appeared in the first chapter, although as a cardboard cutout. Several of these can be seen throughout the Workshop (the setting in the game). Some of these cutouts appear to move on their own, especially the one that pops up near the theatre room, and the other appearing behind Henry in a hallway. Bendy also appears on multiple posters throughout the workshop and sticker-like objects on the wall and desks. Several sketches of the character also appear on some desks, especially one of his head with a sticky note reading "NO" on it. After Henry collects all six items, Bendy appears on a projection in the theatre room. After Henry activates the Ink Machine, the entrance to the Ink Machine's room is suddenly boarded up. Upon getting closer, "Bendy" will burst from the boards, attempting to grab Henry while screeching. After seemingly failing, "Bendy" retreats back into the Ink Machine room, whilst the hallway that Henry is in begins to fill with ink. "Bendy" can be seen again when in the Pentagram Room. He appears for a split second in two flashbacks, along with a Wheelchair and the Ink Machine, before Henry passes out. Chapter 2: The Old Song Bendy reappears again in Chapter 2, again as a cardboard cutout. However, these cutouts can be destroyed by Henry with an axe. Some cutouts, especially ones in front of a pentagram, reappear when Henry turns his back on them, seemingly untouched. In the orchestra room, several Bendy cutouts appear, depending on where Henry is in the room. If downstairs, multiple cutouts spawn in the upstairs room, increasing if Henry leaves and reenters the room. This also occurs if Henry is in the upstairs room, only the cutouts spawn downstairs on stage. A maximum of nine Bendy cutouts can appear here. Bendy also appears as sketches, drawings, and "stickers" throughout the music department, both on desks and on walls. Near the end, Sammy Lawrence summoned "Bendy" in an attempt to sacrifice Henry and appease him, hoping that "Bendy" would free him from his Ink-covered body. However, "Bendy" seems to kill Sammy instead, although this is unofficial because the death happens off-screen.This gives Henry time to escape. Near the exit, "Bendy" will suddenly pop up in front of Henry, blocking the exit. Forced to find another way out, Henry is then forced to run from "Bendy", until he reaches the vault. Having blocked the door, Henry is seemingly safe from "Bendy". Chapter 3: Rise and Fall "Bendy" appears once again in Chapter 3. Though he is only the Bigger Bad in this Chapter (the main antagonist is "Alice"), he is the most dangerous enemy and Henry is forced to hide from him in order to escape "Bendy". "Alice" seems to despise and even fear him and his ink. "Bendy" is able to teleport to Henry by warping through the walls if he lingers for too long in an area. Henry can avoid him by hiding in one of the Little Miracle Stations, after which he will see "Bendy" lumbering past him before disappearing into another wall. Henry may also escape him by returning to the elevator before he is caught. "Bendy" cannot be hurt, let alone killed, by any of Henry's weapons, including the Tommy Gun which has the ability to kill the Projectionist in seconds. "Alice" also mentions that "Bendy" hates it when his cardboard cutouts are destroyed, and after Henry destroys them, "Bendy" chases him down once again. At the end of the Chapter, if Henry chose the Demon path earlier, the post-credits image shows "Bendy" in the doorway with a Searcher and several Butcher Gang members, implying that he is raising a massive army of ink creatures. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Bendy and his inky counterpart appear in chapter 4. Despite having villainous intent in the last chapters, "Bendy" appears to be an anti-hero, as he appears to be protecting Henry and attempting to help him when he encounters the Projectionist, though he may only be keeping him alive so he can kill Alice. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Bendy and his inky counterpart "Bendy" will appear in the final chapter, most likely having a much bigger role than he did in the previous chapters. Trivia *Despite the presumed melted ink covering his face, "Bendy" can still sense Henry around him. **It's implied that the sense can be either through the ink around the Workshop or through Henry's silent breathing. It is also implied that "Bendy" may also be able to sense the vibrations caused by Henry's footsteps. **It is possible that "Bendy" cannot really see, and believes that Henry may be Joey, which could be why he attempts to attack him. ***Although it is also likely that "Bendy" can see just fine. *Bendy originally had three darts on his gloves, but they were redesigned into two buttons on each due to a potential similarity with Mickey Mouse (i.e. the gloves). *There are several theories involving the origin of "Bendy": **One theory states that he possessed a victim in a ritual, which explains a wheelchair seen in Chapter 1 and the fact that "Bendy" himself has a twisted ankle. **However, other theories suggested that "Bendy" is Bendy but a failed attempt to be created into the latter. **It is also predicted that "Bendy" is in fact Bendy himself, incarnated by the Ink Machine. **It may be that Joey transformed himself into "Bendy", this being hinted at by the fact that the Demon path contains a recording of Joey while the Angel path contains one of Susie. In the recording, Joey discusses the idea that belief can make one powerful, rich, and even enable them to cheat death, musing over such a positively silly thought but with such a tone that he seems to want to try it. This implies that Joey, in his older years, was suffering from health conditions and may have been the one bound to the wheelchair until he learned to control the Ink Machine, turning himself into his own character so as to become immortal. This would explain why Joey was obsessed with keeping the Machine running. *"Bendy's" design from beta lacked in arms and legs and had a different head shape. During this time, "Bendy" also had a different behavior in Chapter 1: Instead of trying to grab Henry, "Bendy" just looked around, seemingly checking the place out. *Bendy appears on the loading screen in the bottom right corner for a short time. *Bendy appeared on a Steam Summer Sale banner in a 1920's swimsuit. *"Bendy" could be eviler than the regular Bendy since unlike the regular Bendy, "Bendy" actually succeeded in killing Sammy, which is something the regular Bendy would probably not even attempt to do. Navigation Category:Mascots Category:Demon Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Titular Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Mischievous Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Trickster Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creation Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Barbarian Category:Murderer Category:Man-Eaters Category:Leader Category:Possessor Category:Mutants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Parody/Homage Category:Predator Category:Immortals Category:Internet Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:The Heavy Category:Satanism Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Traitor Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Brutes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Crossover Villains Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Category:Archenemy Category:Tyrants Category:Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Category:Multi-beings Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fighter Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dissociative Category:Satan Category:Ferals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Mutated